Last Summer
by cecills
Summary: After the Beach Jam Shane and Mitchie never made up. They sang together at Final Jam, but never became friends. When both are accepted into a prestigious school without the other knowing, who will sink and who will swim? Smitchie


**Hey! So, this is my first Camp Rock fanfic, and to be honest I can't really decide if I like it or not. Please review - it honestly will make my day! :) Anyway, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Gutted! **

* * *

Mom shut the front door with a bang, sorting through the letters in her hand as she walked. She reached the kitchen, where I was eating breakfast, and handed me a large, crisp white envelope with 'Plewlands College' scripted in fancy lettering on the front. I snatched it out of her hands, thinking of the slim possibility that I actually got into the elite boarding school on a music scholarship. I doubted I had, but it was worth a try, right? But seriously, what were the chances of me actually getting in? Next to nothing – over a hundred people had applied for this scholarship. I was never going to get it. I looked at mom, who smiled at me encouragingly. I began to peel open the top flap of the envelope very slowly, until my mom snapped.

'Mitchie! Open it already!' I rolled my eyes at her, but ripped the end of it off anyway. I pulled the A4 sheet of thick cream paper out of the envelope, my eyes shut and scrunched up. The tension in the air was palpable. I was quite tempted to crack a joke, but then I remembered that I was the one right in the middle of the situation, not anyone else. I pulled it out the rest of the way and flipped it over, revealing a large purple and white crest at the top of the page, as well as an address and date. I sat there staring at it for a moment… A moment too long apparently, as my ears were greeted with another 'Mitchie!' from my mother. My eyes scanned down a little to where the actual letter began. I read aloud.

_Dear Miss Torres,_

_We are very grateful for your interest in Plewlands College, one of the top boarding schools in the USA. We understand that you applied for the only music scholarship we hand out. We have reviewed your outstanding application, looked over your performances and interviews…_

I took a deep breath. This was it. I breathed in at the same time as my mother.

_… and we are pleased to tell you that you have been offered a place at Plewlands College under the music scholarship support system. All information about Plewlands is on the website (.) and you shall receive medical forms, subject choice forms and all other necessary sheets soon. _

_ We look forward to seeing you next school year if you choose to accept this prestigious award. _

_ Regards, _

_ Mrs Priscilla Marshall, head of admissions_

I looked at my mom, ready for a happy dance. Our eyes locked, and we began jumping up and down together, screaming. I was going to Plewlands! _Plewlands_! Wow. I couldn't believe I had gotten in. They must have really liked my music… I never thought it was that good. Well, I hadn't until Camp Rock last summer. Until he had told me it was. Until I had sung with him at Final Jam. Him. Shane. Shane Gray, rock star (pop star) extraordinaire, lead singer of world-famous band Connect 3. After that night, after the Beach Jam… I shivered just thinking about it. Mom looked at me with a sad smile gracing her lips. She knew I was thinking about him. According to her, a certain look came over my face whenever I thought about that brief summer romance.

Well, it was over now. My 'thing' with Shane never existed in day-to-day life. Only Sierra knew. She also knew better than to bring it up, ever. I was glad we didn't kiss and make up. That would have been oh so clichéd. I squinted as I thought of the summer before.

My mother looked at my face and said with a grin 'Mitchie!' Wow, my name was being used a lot this morning. 'You got into Plewlands College, one of the TOP BOARDING SCHOOLS IN AMERICA! Stop thinking about him – you're never going to see him again, and it's making me sad to see you so cut up about something – someone – that is now in the past. Just think of all the mischievous things you'll get up to at boarding school! I remember when I was at boarding school…' And here we go. Another one of her stories. I loved my mom, but seriously. I had heard all of these stories before! The one she was telling now… it would be… the time she and her friends completely newspapered another's room, or the time her friend told her teacher to shut up by accident, then got detention for a month… or the time she snuck off school campus to meet up with my dad, Steve. That one always brought tears to my eyes – it was just so sweet!

Her ramble ended, and she asked me with a chuckle 'Mitch, did you hear any of that? I just told you about the time…' And she was off again. If I didn't stop her now I was never going to get to school!

'Mom.'

'… and then we collected every newspaper we could find…'

'Mom!'

'… she was away for the weekend, Lyn was, so we covered everything…'

'MOM!'

'Yes, dear? Oh, oh yes. You have to go to school.' She smiled at me sheepishly, obviously realising that she had begun to speak again.

'Are you going to tell anyone, or keep it a secret, Mitch? I think that you should keep it on the D.L. for a bit, whatever you do, though.' As she said 'D.L', she made a kind of spastic hand movement, which she clearly thought people did when they were 'down with the kids'.

'Well Sierra already knows I applied, so I have to tell her, but that's it. It's not as if anyone would care, anyway.' I said bitterly to my mom. I was still as invisible as I had always been, if that was possible.

I stepped out of the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I went. I was still buzzing from the excitement of getting in, and what made it even better was that I would get away from him, from Shane. Even though we hadn't made any contact for about eight months, we lived in the same state, and there was always the possibility – however small – that I might bump into him, and I didn't think my heart would be able to take it. I was getting away. Plewlands was in New York, the opposite side of the country, quite possibly the furthest one could actually get from California. The slight chance that I would ever see him again was becoming more and more slight, which meant that life was getting better and better for me.

I pushed my way through the crowds of people standing at the front doors of the school and shoved my way through the heavy doors at the top of the short stone staircase. I wandered along down the corridors and hallways until I reached my locker. Number 382. I quickly dialled in my code and swung it open to reveal pictures of Sierra and I, Camp Rock, Nate, Jason and I, and the most famous band on the Planet, Connect 3.

Just as I was looking at the pictures in my locker Sierra popped up in front of me.

'Hey Mitch. Um, I know you were supposed to get the letter today… So... you gonna tell me…?'

'Yeah, Sierra, about that…I… I…' I looked at the ground, doing my best to look sad. 'I GOT IN!' Sierra screamed, and for the second time that morning, I happy danced.

'You know what this means, don't you, Mitch? It means that whatever hope you were hanging onto about meeting Shane somewhere… It's all gone.'

I looked at her, gobsmacked that she could even think such a thing. 'I don't want to see him, Si. He hurt me, just like I hurt him.'

She turned her back to me, holding out an arm for me to link mine with. 'Don't give me that, Mitchie. I know how you think about him all the time. Before I came to speak to you, you were staring at that picture of you and him in the canoe. I don't know how long you were looking at for though. It could have been hours… I mean, come on, let's face it – he's got a pretty decent face!' I laughed with her, grateful that she was my best friend, other than Caitlyn. She always knew how to make me feel better. When I was at boarding school I'd miss her: it had always been us. Sierra and Mitchie, Mitchie and Sierra. BFFL. I didn't want to leave her behind while I moved on, but I had to. This was life, and in the race to the finish line one had to leave people behind, even if they don't want to. Just like I don't want to leave Sierra.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked that! Yay, my first Camp Rock fanfic. Ha ha :D**  



End file.
